


Mirrors

by Kestrad



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrad/pseuds/Kestrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrors are said to reveal the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

Germany can’t abide mess. He feels his chin, feels the patch of skin between his nose and mouth and the stubble there, and wishes as hard as he can each day for the hair to stop growing.

If only. Facial hair only wastes the time taken to remove it. He could simply not shave, but that would be slovenly, and he is nothing if not impeccable. He lifts his razor each morning before the mirror with trembling hands.

Mirrors are said to reveal the soul.

Germany avoids them as best he can, but he will never be able to escape.

 


End file.
